Breeds
Each dog belongs to a particular breed, a collection of dog families that have developed certain traits and reduced others over time. A dog’s calling is what she chooses to do with her life, but her breed defines which innate qualities she was born with. Each family within a breed is distinct to the characters within the world of Pugmire — the Pomeranian family would never claim to have any connection to the Pug family, for example — but for purposes of the game, all families fall into one of six categories, with Mutts and other mixed-breed dogs acting as a seventh “breed.” You’ll notice that the family names for dogs don’t always look the same as the breeds we know today. Some of them are combined (like “Shibainu”), others are hyphenated (like “French-Bulldog”), and still others are truncated (like “Pyrenees”). This is intentional! The goal was to make the breed names we know look more like Western surnames. This fictionalized linguistic drift shows the spirit of the breeds while keeping name construction logical. Similarly, the six breeds only vaguely line up to modern official breed groups. Kennel club groupings for dogs vary widely by country and organization, and sometimes the same breed can fall into different breed groups. Rather than trying to reconcile all the real-world information, Pugmire goes for a more evocative approach, basing each group on a key ability instead of existing breed standards. If there’s a breed you want to play that isn’t represented here, just pick a group that suits your dog best and use that. For example, if you want to play a member of the Vallhund family, you might decide they’re a good fit as a herder. Just use the rules for herders, and you’re on your way! __TOC__ Breed Characteristics Breeds contain the following information, some of which impacts later steps in character creation. Example family names: A few examples of the family names your character could choose. If you’re stuck for an idea, you can roll 1d6 and pick one from this list. Ability bonus: What ability the breed gets a bonus to, and how much. First trick: A single trick a character within that breed takes at creation (See Breed Tricks). Breed List *Companions: Companions are the most social dogs around. Often smaller in stature than dogs from other families, they make up for it with the size of their personalities, talking and chatting with just about anyone that comes across their path. Companions are quick to make friends — they enjoy the camaraderie of others, and many dogs appreciate their company in return (or find it tolerable, at least). *Fettles: Fettles are tenacious dogs, stalwart and tough in difficult situations. Those in a family of fettles don’t get sick as often as other dogs, and they resist injuries longer than most. Fettles shake off such physical problems and resolutely stand their ground when things get difficult. These stoic dogs generally don’t make friends easily, but the ability to survive a wide variety of dangers makes them useful allies. *Herders: Dogs that come from herder families are known for their wisdom and deep insight. Because of their nobility (or perhaps because of their inability to stop from meddling in the affairs of others), they often give advice and encouragement to dogs that have lost their way, helping to guide them away from their own failings. Confidants and advisors, these dogs can see into the hearts of their friends and colleagues and offer a better way, whether it’s in the name of diplomacy or faith in the Code of Man. *Pointers: Pointers value intelligence over all other qualities. To them, having the right information in your paws is the most important element — you don’t need to run away from problems or talk your way out of bad situations if you’re smart enough to avoid them. As such, dogs from these families act as researchers, storytellers, and sages, dedicating themselves to recovering and sharing lost knowledge. Some do this for altruistic reasons, while others simply relish being the smartest dog in the room. *Runners: No matter where they come from or what they do, runners love to run. Dogs from these families are well known for their boundless energy and speed, as well as for their fast reflexes — not only because of their legendary dexterity, but because they love any excuse to exercise it. Their adroit aim, physical agility, and love for speed makes them ideal to act as messengers, racers, and combat trainers. But even those that haven’t found their ideal vocation still enjoy chasing other dogs up and down the streets of Pugmire. *Workers: The families in the worker breed value strength and hard work. They are warriors, builders, and manual laborers — the dogs that comprise the foundation of the kingdom of Pugmire. Workers do the jobs that aren’t always popular, but are necessary for a functioning society. These families aren’t all lower class, and a few are even nobility, but most workers aren’t interested in the nuances and etiquette of high society. They’re often blunt and direct, caring less about causing offense and more about getting back to work. *Mutts: The families in the worker breed value strength and hard work. They are warriors, builders, and manual laborers — the dogs that comprise the foundation of the kingdom of Pugmire. Workers do the jobs that aren’t always popular, but are necessary for a functioning society. These families aren’t all lower class, and a few are even nobility, but most workers aren’t interested in the nuances and etiquette of high society. They’re often blunt and direct, caring less about causing offense and more about getting back to work.